During a call, such as an audio or video conference, involving several participants, some of the participants (typically a participant currently inactive in the conference but not necessarily) may for example wish to write an e-mail or take notes on a computer by, e.g., typing on a keyboard or clicking with a mouse. However, such typing or clicking activities may generate a clicking type sound or noise, also referred to as transient noise in the following, which may easily be picked up by the microphone used by the participant in the call since the microphone typically is located close to the keyboard. Thus, such a transient noise may be fed into the call or conference and heard by all participants, thereby disturbing the conference and greatly reducing the end user experience and effectiveness of the conference.
Such a problem may occur both if the transient noise is generated by the participant himself/herself, e.g. by typing on his/her own keyboard, and if the transient noise is generated in proximity to or near the microphone of the participant, for example by keyboard typing on a neighboring computer.
Thus, there is a need for providing new methods and apparatuses that would enable to overcome, or at least alleviate or mitigate, at least some of the above mentioned drawbacks.